Jao Yin
Personality Jao is blunt, often seen as rude, and an alcoholic. Although amongst these things he can be serious even when he’s drunk. As most might say alcohol is liquid courage in most case. His bluntness is ever present when under the influence. However is drunken ramblings can often lead to him being rude at times Appearance Jao Yin seems to be branded with several seals across his body. The aforementioned seals were in place to limit the use of his overwhelming chakra while within the confines of naraka. On top of this these seals were used to keep him docile for the majority of his stay within such a place. Amongst this his flesh seems to be riddled with that of stitches in certain places due to being kept within a bag of such a thing. Despite his escape from the Narakan prison, Jao is almost always seen wearing a piece of his prison attire, although he generally is seen without a shirt wearing the aforementioned around his waist. As of current however in his fugitive state he has been reported to have grown a beard as well as grown out his crimson locks. Background Over two decades ago, Jao had done something grave and in the process of doing so the warden of the very prison he feared had come to set such a thing right. He had truly been condemned to the fate he deserved after such a crime. He had truly been subject to the worst prison possible even amidst the things that resided within naraka a thing such as this was seen by Jao as the most aggressive punishment possible. Although he was without the use of his chakra and was confined to that of his sack of flesh. He was far from being without training his mind wandered and even without his skin attached to his physique he still took up the act of delving deep within his mind. The fact that even amidst the aspect of those very bitoku seals that resided on the sack of flesh that made up his prison kept his chakra docile. It didn’t stop his mind from running rampant. Some say seclusion could drive any man mad but to others it can become a time of reflection or even enlightenment. The sound of his heart beating beneath the muscle and sinew that decorated his skeleton. A rhythm to the drum that gave way to such purpose. It kept him sane even in the darkest of moments of his life.Even in darkness of his own prison he could very well hear the sound of the very thing keeping him alive. The sensation and the very depth of his own situation kept him going. His time within the prison was far from over but over the years something more became of him. During his designated recreational time he found something more to accelerate the very thumping of his own heart the excitement of defying the rules even in such a place where rules were held as law and were never meant to be bent or broken. He did just that. He took it upon himself to break one of the very rules set in place. He had started an all out brawl amongst himself and those who were tasked with standing guard over his cell. This of course indeed in his own seemingly bloodied injuries above all else. However simple minded and silly it may have seemed the man with his own internal symphony had a plan. This plan of course was the degrading of one of the very seals that decorated his prison giving way to so much more. A simple glimpse into the very world he had been cut off from while residing within such a place. Every waking moment after that day upon the extension of his once ten year sentence now set to be a set time of two decades. This young man was left to his own devices. In the very event that he managed to disrupt one of the seals that resided amongst his prison and regained a glimpse of his own ability to use ninjutsu his mind had gone to work once more. His body had come to understand the predicament it was in and rather than fight its way free it took the time to understand all that had come to fruition within his solitude. For the first time in years Jao had opened his eyes within his cell and soon found his perception altered his eyes giving off a luminescent glow in those moments. Almost as if he were the demon that resided within the individuals that belonged to the Uchiha clan. Bearing the burden of hatred towards one another to attain power and leading themselves down a dark path. His eyes bared a newly founded aspect something unseen within shinobi world until now. The sound he heard within his chest the thud and rumble of his very own gut with each hunger filled moment were brought to life. It was almost like the very notes that decorated a sheet of music danced right off of their page and filled his eyes. The very thump and rhythm his heart gave off with the thought of being within such a place gave life to a note unlike any other in the eyes of Jao. This was the beginning of something more. The strength of the beast only became something more the longer he was confined. He however was no longer allowed his recreational time and was left with nothing but the ability to eat what was provided for him. Even the very sealed cloth that he often resided in was the only thing he knew outside of the things of his past. The aforementioned seal that resided on the outside of his prison was just a single step in the right direction. Jao managed to develop his own form of dojutsu while imprisoned. The act of Chromesthesia now on a far more developed level than those born with such a gift. The sound of heart beats was the source of his very own music. The thump and rumble of an individual’s heart was the first sound he had come to understand such a thing. The ability to see sound was a blessing in its own right. Even in the aspect of detecting a person’s chakra. It was similar to that of the paper test given to shinobi on their latent chakra element. The very things he saw from this point on where the vibrations and the frequencies of every living being he would ever see from this day forth. His eyes had become one with music of the world. The music of the world was going to give birth to a symphony of legend given the time. Two decades was quite the time to be spending confined to a bag crafted specifically to hold a single being an no other. A few years had gone by however in his time of coming to understanding the riveting colors that poured into view with each activation of the ongaku-teki-me, the musical eye. In the coming years jao had begun to focus on that of his own yin chakra practicing the art of accessing his own soul in order to achieve some form of training within his own prison. Even amongst his confined recreational time he spent every waking second of it meditating. The further he pushed himself the more he began to understand how the mind, body , and soul all functioned as different parts of a singularity. He used the aspect of his own yin chakra to project his soul onto the world. This meant he spent all of his time training amidst that of the spirit. Astral projection became his means of learning. Using the act of such a thing to wander amidst the world to an extent. His body was still under the effects of the bitoku chakra that held the seals in place upon his prison were of course putting a damper on his own ability to venture further than just outside of his “cell”. He began to develop countless techniques and with that came the immense control over his own chakra. Seemingly learning to project his own soul out into the world as not long after he began to train his mind with each projection hoping to develop any number of genjutsu among other things. Those twenty years within prison were indeed a time of reflection for Jao allowing him to delve deep into the depths of his own mind. The bitoku he did manage to fight off allowed him to catch a glimpse of what he was truly capable of. Soon he began to understand that through the use of both yin and Yang on his own body he could achieve great things. The fact that he had gone to such lengths to ensure he was ready to re-enter the world anew. Some wonder what crime did Jao commit exactly and it was that of seemingly biblical pretence. He strived for something that dwelled within the orchard. Something most certainly belonged within the world of naraka. His endeavors of a selfish desire led him to such a thing. His constant need to better himself led him to the broken path of turmoil and desecration. He had gone in search of a forbidden fruit. Said to have the heartbeat of a man and give seemingly bountiful amount of power. However this came at the price of his own incarceration. The taste of a fruit of such a thing danced on his pallet almost to the point of sending him into a state of euphoria. Simply put Jao had essentially been granted a glimpse of power his mind was far from comprehending and with that he simply stood their. His chakra surging and his heart racing. In the long run however his new found blessing was that of a curse. The warden of such a prison and seemingly the first progenitor to take hold of the forbidden fruit in question was that of Oshirama. He came to set things right however. He didn’t end Jao’s life but instead locked him away within the prison of naraka. A cell of his own tagged with several bitoku seals to keep the aforementioned new found chakra docile and locked away along with Jao. His decade of incarceration was under way and it was in fact where this story had just begun. The fruit in question was in quite the sacred place known as that of the orchard. The orchard was a monastery home to a sect of monks that spent their time crafting and understanding the flow of the world around them. The rhythm the world gave off with every rotation and before Jao stumbled upon their humble monastery and garden he knew not of such a thing. His aspiration for power blinded him to such an understanding but as his confinement went on he began to understand. No however his incarceration has indeed come to an end due his sentence being over. A crime frowned upon by those of the orchard and surely found intriguing by Oshirama himself. Seemingly forgiven with time. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Intelligence Trivia * Quotes